A Glimmer of Hope
by Sallyj55
Summary: I wanted her to see me more than anything. But she can't, she won't, and I'll just have to deal with that… but… maybe I won't. Side note to Weakness. One-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own RotG


**Hey! So I was thinking that I should probably post something since I haven't in forever (blame summer school and huge placement tests), and I had this idea. So why Sara Sang doesn't believe in Tooth isn't really explained that well in Weakness, so I decided to post this. If you haven't read that, you probably should, since this won't make much sense whatsoever otherwise. R&R and stuff, guys!**

I sat in my room, taking a break from all the hustle and bustle outside with all the fairies flying about collecting and sorting all the teeth. I stretched and went back out, telling Baby Tooth that she's in charge while I'm out for a walk. I've been doing it more and more often, it's not good. I know I shouldn't, yet I can't help but want to go see her. I flew to her window, and she was taking a nap in her room. I flew through the open window and sat in the chair next to her bed, watching her.

About twenty minutes later, her alarm rang, and her eyes fluttered open. I ducked away not wanting her to see me, but then I realized it wouldn't matter. I got back out of my hiding place and sat in the corner as she sat up.

Sara Sang hasn't believed in the Tooth Fairy for two months now, and it seriously stings. She's only seven years old, too… her two year old sister Janie also doesn't seem to have much hope in her either.

It just… makes me so mad. Sure, it happens all the time, a kid happens not to believe in a guardian for some reason. All the other three guardians had those kids too. But Sara had believed in me before, which is what hurt so much. She thought I was cool and amazing and awesome and she believed in me so much, but one day when she decided she wanted her teeth back and wanted them back so much, I had to give them back. I was only half thinking when I did, I was so shocked at what I was doing. And when her light just completely went out when her mom handed them all to her in those little cases the school nurse gives you when you lose your teeth at school, her light just went out. Her mind, in one second, just switched from adoring me and thinking I was the best person ever to I was some fake fairy tale and her mom had been taking the teeth all along. Plus her mom just had to write a little note to go along with it from "me."

I flew through the house lazily. I've been coming here so much now, I knew every room, from the creaky stair Sara always jumps when she goes up or down to the small bathroom upstairs where the cat's food and water are kept. I was about to leave through the window I came in through, when I heard a soft noise coming from down the hall. I turned to see a door I recognized as the parent's room.

Also the room where Janie's crib was.

I haven't actually seen Janie yet. She's usually just sleeping, and I don't have much of a reason to go into Sara's parent's room to see her. But this time, I heard Janie crying, and Sara's mother was vacuuming downstairs, so she would not hear her. I silently slipped into the room, where my ears filled with the sounds of Janie's bawling. Why she was doing this, I had no clue. But my motherly instinct kicked in, and I rushed to her crib.

I gently reached to pick her up, but I stopped suddenly, not wanting to have my hands just go through her.

"Should I comfort her?" I murmured to myself thinking out loud. I was surprised when I looked back up to see that Janie had stopped crying, and had looked up at me. I slowly reached back down and picked her up, gently rocking her in my arms. I looked at her all around. She had some dark brown hairs peaking out of the top of her head and dark brown eyes to match. She had little hands but strong ones with good grip. She was wrapped up in a heart print blanket and held a small stuffed dog in her hand. When I put her back down she frowned at me and threw her dog straight at me, hitting me straight in the forehead.

"Good aim…" I muttered as I sat on her parent's bed. I sighed and opened the window by her crib.

As I was closing it to leave I heard a small, faint voice.

"Goo bye Too Faiwy."


End file.
